Saltwater Room
by Winter Warmth
Summary: Maybe, he hadn't been there. Maybe because I wanted him to be there, my brain was showing me what my eyes wanted to see; a simple illusion. Short Akuroku Oneshot


I recently discovered a band called Owl City, and I've been listening to a song by them called Saltwater Room. It's really pretty, so I wrote a fic kind of based on that. You should listen to the song while reading this. And it's short, I know. But I couldn't get the idea of writing something to that out of my head.

I had no idea what categories to put this under, really.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, a small, delicate hand moving to gently rub the sleep away. And for a moment, I panicked; for fear, that he wouldn't be there. The bed beside me was empty, but I guess I kind of expected it. Slowly, I sat myself up, leaning back against the back of the wall. There was a window, covering one side of the room. My attention was drawn to it, the sun not even being up yet. Instead, the ball of white that was the moos hung in the air, gently filtering pale moonlight in the room and casting its' light across the land below it. A figure, lit up softly by the same light, was clearly visible.

And in an instant, my heart was set at ease. I think I was even smiling.

The covers were drawn, warmth escaping my barely clothed frame. A small shiver was sent through my spine as my feet touched down to the cold floor, carrying me over to the large window. I stood there, watching; because that's what he was doing. I, briefly, wondered, what could be going through that head of wild red spikes? Staring out at the calm sea, gently lapping against the shore, where he stood. The wind was light, it seemed, tonight. But that meant it was also a cold night, as I could already feel it nipping at my exposed skin.

A moment later of watching, and I moved my hands to remove my oversized shirt, possibly to change into something more fitting. And, then, to go down and stand alongside him. An almost violent shiver was sent coursing through my being, causing me to pause just before drawing it over my head.

He was looking. I could almost see the piercing mawsitsit of his eyes on me. How had he known I was there?

It didn't matter; he was gone now. When had he moved? My eyes had been on him the entire time, and I hadn't seen him take the steps back to the house. Maybe, he hadn't been there. Maybe because I wanted him to be there, my brain was showing me what my eyes wanted to see; a simple illusion.

And I collapsed. My shirt, forgotten. The sea, forgotten. I just fell to the ground and collapsed. My body curled into itself, on the cold floor. Like the rest, I forgot it. The only thing I didn't, or couldn't, forget, was my beloved Axel.

It was as if he and I were connected, mind and spirit. Because suddenly, there he was, strong arms pulled tightly around my waist. And I was pulled from my tunnels of black; my corridors of nothingness. And all too suddenly, I realized it hadn't been an illusion.

I turned, clutching on to him; I wish we could go closer. Meld, into one. But all I can do is hold him. All he can do is hold me. But, it's enough. Because when he holds me, I feel as if we actually become one. So I never want to let go. His scent, it's intoxicating. His smell of cinnamon and cigarettes and just... _Axel_. Although I wish I could, it's not something you can just bottle and put on the shelves at stores.

He seems to sense how I feel, in that one embrace. My head, buried into his chest, arms wrapped around his neck, and just holding on. As if he would simply vanish if I wear to let go. And then, that large, warm hand of his, was on my head. Slender fingers brushed through my own strands of blond; and I found it oddly calming. I always do. Everything he does is calming. Whether it be the small rub against my arm with his fingers when we're cuddling, or just feeling the way his chest rises and falls with every breath.

I didn't notice him scoop me up gently, pad over to the bed, and lay me down. I wouldn't let go, even still. He had to climb in with me, laying down at my side. He pulled the covers back up over the both of us, blanketing us with the still slightly warm sheets. But that warmth is blocked out by the heat radiating off of Axel; how could he be so warm, always. It intrigued me, deeply.

A smile gently lit up my favorite person's face, and as if it were contagious, I felt myself softly smile in return. A hand moved, to lay across my waist, while another gently stroked my cheek. His lips, soft, ghosted against my forehead; I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he neared, and I couldn't help a softly spoken, " I love you, Axel, " From escaping my mouth before capturing his lips with mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know it wasn't much, but I hope you liked it anyways. Reviews, please?


End file.
